Let Them Look
by MoonNRoses
Summary: Post CoG with spoilers! This is the moment when Alec realizes just how he's been feeling for Magnus and finally does something about it.


**A/N: This is my first Alec/Magnus and it is a continuation on the scene in the Hall of Accords. I know there are some other versions out there so I guess we all have our own little visions of how the scene played out. I hope you enjoy mine. As always, I don't own the **_**Mortal Instruments**_** or these characters. **

Alec broke away from Isabelle, Simon, and the other girl to find Magnus. He had thought he'd seen the warlock behind a cluster of other Shadowhunters. There was an odd buzzing in his ears and something heavy in his gut that weighed him down. It was imperative that he find Magnus.

When he had first seen Magnus fighting off the demons in front of the store, there was something that had begun pressing down on him. He couldn't think of anything else but Magnus. When he had seen the other tall man battling and blue sparks flying, he had only reacted. He had to protect what he cherished. A blush came to his cheeks now as he thought of his demand on why Magnus hadn't called him back, but of course he hadn't. Alec hadn't given him the answer he wanted or had been searching for… or even an answer at all. Like a coward, he had walked away and kept his distance.

Thanks to Clary, and Alec had to smirk at that, he now knew why he had to find him. He now knew why he wanted Magnus, and only Magnus, to be his partner for this fight. There wasn't anyone else. With that startling clarity in his mind, the crowd shifted just so that he could see Magnus talking to a girl. He walked over and tapped Magnus on the shoulder.

Magnus's shoulders tensed up before he turned around. "Can I help you, Nephilim?" His voice was cold and a little detached. The dark haired girl floated back into the crowd and was swallowed up. Alec didn't spare her another thought.

Alec's heart squeezed. But as Magnus said, he was Nephilim. Nephilim were not cowards. He squared his shoulders and looked the other man straight in his beautiful golden cat eyes as he said, "I want you to be my partner."

A small smile appeared on the warlock's mouth that did not reach those cat eyes. "You want me to be your partner? Aren't you afraid of how that may appear?"

"No," Alec said softly hoping that everything he felt for Magnus was clear in his eyes, and in his words. "No, I'm not afraid of how that would appear. I want you to be my partner for this battle."

Magnus locked his hands behind his back as he stared at the young man before him. There were nerves, he could sense them. But dare he hope there was more he could sense? Was there more behind the nerves? "Why me?" he asked. He tried to keep all the trepidation out of his voice.

Alec looked down for a moment as if to gather his thoughts and then he took a step closer and then another until their toes were almost touching. Magnus couldn't help but notice this was the closest the two of them had stood to each other in public. "I offered you my strength once, and you took it. But I never thought how you might have felt afterwards when I didn't come by when you called. I was scared of giving myself to you in such a capacity as that. Then, when you wouldn't return my calls, I felt that I lost you. Out of everything that I have faced these past months, including the Greater Demon, nothing scared me more than the thought of losing you."

Magnus couldn't breath. Everything he had ever hoped Alec would say just kept tumbling out of the young man's mouth. His blue eyes were vulnerable and there was a high flush in his cheeks. "When I saw you in the alley, fighting the demons, I was scared again. What if you got hurt? I couldn't think of me. And then all I could think about afterwards is why you didn't call me back. I was stupid for not giving you the answer you wanted in return. It wasn't because of any feelings I may have had for anyone else, Magnus," he said softly. "It was because of the magnitude of feelings I had for you." Then, Alec took his hand and Magnus couldn't help but shiver in response. Alec drew the rune on Magnus's hand. "When Clary did that rune up there on the dais, and everyone saw the person that they loved, I didn't get it at first. How could there be two of the same person? I looked beside me and you were standing there and then I looked up and saw you on the dais where Clary should have been. It was when I saw everyone murmuring to themselves that I finally knew what my heart had been trying to see for a while." He looked up with his blue eyes wide and vulnerable and said, "I love you, Magnus, and only you. I want you to be my partner in this battle, and for life if you would have me."

The warlock stood stunned. Shadowhunters were pairing up with Downworlders all around the Hall but he couldn't hear a word of what anyone else said or even see them for that matter. Usually, he could feel what others were feeling but this one moment, all he could feel, all he wanted to feel, was the wave of emotion that came from this young Shadowhunter in front of him. Alec still held his hand and was waiting for a response. "You know I love you, Alec. You know I want this." He closed his eyes for a moment and his hand tightened on Alec's before he continued with, "As long as you want this too."

Magnus got another surprise. Alec pulled him forward, put his hand around the back of his head, and pressed his lips to Magnus's. It was at first soft and tentative. Magnus couldn't help but respond. His arms went around Alec and held him tight as he deepened the kiss. Alec had just claimed him in front of everyone in that Hall. He felt Alec's erratic heart beat against his own and nothing could have compared to this moment. He had waited centuries to feel this way and to be loved this way and finally, there was someone who accepted him for him.

When Alec broke the kiss, and looked up with the blush still high on his cheeks, Magnus couldn't help the soft smile that he knew must have split his face. His hand came to cup Alec's cheek gently before finally taking the stele from him to Mark him. "You know your parents, your sister, and everyone else is looking this way."

Alec's blush grew even brighter but all he said was, "Let them look."


End file.
